The Pony King
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Spike, a brand new Alicorn has just been born, but little does he know that Prince Blueblood will do anything to get rid of the young Prince.
1. Cast and Credits

Spike-Simba

Sweetie Belle- Nala

Snips- Pumba

Snails- Timon

Diamond Dogs- Hyenas

Prince Blueblood- Scar

Celestia and Luna- Rafiki

Twilight- Simba's Mom

Flash Sentry- Mufasa

Rarity- Nala's Mom. (We'll just say that sister is taking care of sister)

Pinkie Pie- Zazu

Extra's with Sweetie Belle- Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed.

Changelings- Hyenas

Ponies- Lions

Others- the many other animals from the Lion King

Written by Darth Redbeard

Songs are property of Disney and Elton John.

Lion King is owned by Disney


	2. Intro Circle of Life

The Sun was just rising over the land of Equestria when a shout rang out from the land.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Many of the ponies and other animals of the land began to wake up as the sounds traveled through the land.

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Birds began flying by the majestic waterfalls as the orange sky made the water glitter and the foam white as snow. Manticores stomped with the tall white mountains behind them, their mains as red as the sun and bodies strong as a rock.

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

They had all arrived in Ponyville just as Flash Sentry was looking off the balcony of the Golden Oaks Library. Pinkie Pie had just climbed up the tree to deliver a message.

"Message for Flash Sentry!" she yelled. Flash jumped and turned around to see Pinkie Pie hanging upside down from a branch.

"How are you doing- never mind it's just Pinkie," Flash said. Even after living in Ponyville for a few weeks, he still wasn't used to Pinkie Pie's randomness. 'Just hope I don't have to have her babysit' he thought to himself.

"Just letting you know that Princess Celestia is on her way here," Pinkie explained. Flash nodded his head and turned his attention back to the crowd. He noticed a large number of them making way until Celestia was in sight. She opened her large majestic wings and glided up to the balcony. When she arrived, both Flash and Pinkie bowed their heads.

"You two don't have to bow to me," she explained. "Flash, your royalty and Pinkie, your Twilight's friend so no formalities alright?" she asked. The two nodded their heads.

"I suppose you would like to see the little guy?" Flash asked Celestia.

"Yes I would," she answered. Flash led her into the library where Twilight was taking care of a young pony. The young pony had purple fur, just like his mother, and green hair that was spiked up in different directions. The peaceful look on his face made his mother shed tears of happiness. Twilight heard Flash and Pinkie walk in with Celestia.

"It's great to see you again Celestia," said Twilight. Celestia nodded and turned to the young foal. He had just opened one of his eyes to Celestia. They were as green as the grass, and held as much life as Celestia and Luna when they were kids. Celestia took note of the small horn on his head. What really caught her attention, was a small set of wings.

"A baby Alicorn," she said. "I haven't seen one in over 1,000 years. Not since Luna was that young. This is a special occasion indeed if almost all of Equestria is here to see this," she explained to them. She turned her attention back to the young one and held out a small toy for him as he rose his hooves to try and get it.

"He was awake most of the night exploring the library," explained Twilight. Her eyelids were about to close just as a bucket of iced cold water was dumped on her. "PINKIE!"

"Just trying to keep you awake," Pinkie told her with a giant smile on her face. Celestia let out a small chuckle before going serious.

"Have you two decided on a name?" she asked Twilight and Flash. The two parents turned to each other and smiled.

"We decided to name him, Spike," Flash told her. Celestia smiled at the parents.

"A very fitting name, considering his mane," she laughed. The other three laughed while Spike looked around wondering what was so funny. "I believe it's time for Equestria to meet it's newest prince". She levitated him up and brought him out to the balcony. When she reached the end, she held him to the sky as everyone down below cheered for the new prince.

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Sun light broke through the sky and shown on Spike as everyone bowed to him.

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

"Welcome to the world, Prince Spike," Celestia said. The two parents stood proud in the doorway to the library as their son was introduced to the world. Celestia returned Spike back to his crib and turned to the parents again. "You do know that more than likely, he'll be betrothed to Rarity's younger sister". she explained.

"We'll just have to wait and see how they get along first," Twilight told her.

"I'll be back in a few days to see how he's doing," she opened her wings and got ready to fly when she said something else. "I will have to make sure Blueblood doesn't try anything to Spike". With that, she began her journey back to Canterlot. Pinkie went back to Sugarcube Corner to help with the rest of the festivities as Twilight went to lay down next to her son.

"I love you, Spike," Twilight told his as she stayed there with him the rest of the day.


	3. Prince Blueblood The Two Sisters

In the kitchens of the Canterlot Castle, a white unicorn stallion with blond hair was waiting for his food. He was not having a very good day. He was supposed to be next in line for the throne in Canterlot after Celestia and Luna retired, but now, due to Twilight giving birth, his spot was taken from him by another Alicorn. When his food arrived, all he could do was move it around.

"I thought you were taught not to play with your food," a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw his Aunt Celestia walking towards him. "You will never get a lady if you keep acting the way you do." Blueblood just turned away from his aunt. He was still upset about the new Alicorn.

'I can't believe I lost my position to a newborn. I was ready to take the throne and now this happens. I will find a way to become King sooner or later.' Luna walked into the kitchen looking for her sister.

"I thought I might find you in here," she said "Eating cake again, sister?" Luna and some of the nearby cooks laughed about Celestia's obsession with cake. Blueblood walked away from the room to be left to his thoughts and sulk. Luna and Celestia watched him walk away before Celestia spoke.

"I have just returned from Ponyville with great news. Twilight has given birth to an Alicorn!" she exclaimed. Luna's jaw dropped ten feet.

"An Alicorn?" She repeated. "This is wonderful news indeed. There hasn't been one born in years." Celestia and Luna left the kitchens and went to a different room of the castle. This room was designed for the royalty of Equestria and the surrounding places. Each wall in the room was designated for a different family. They walked up to the Equestrian part of the room and grabbed some paint brushes with their magic. Celestia painted Spike underneath Twilight and Flash's painting as Luna painted a white unicorn filly right beside him.

"How did you know that?" Celestia asked her. Luna just gave her a smirk.

"You're not the only one with the ability to foresee things," Luna told her. They finished the painting and went to their private study. Along the way, they ran into Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"How are you two doing today?" Celestia asked them.

"Pretty good," Shining answered. Luna motioned for the two of them to follow her and Celestia. When the four arrived at the study, Luna locked the door and cast a spell on it. Celestia took a deep breath and began to explain what was going on.

"To begin, Twilight has given birth to an Alicorn just recently. From what I was able to see, he had purple fur along with green hair and eyes. When I was there, I felt something from both him and a unicorn filly that was with him. I'll explain that another time so just be patient. When I got back, Blueblood was having one of his tantrums about not getting his way about something. I fear it may be about the throne," she told them. Shining still had one thing on his mind.

"What is the foal's name?" Cadance hit him upside the head.

"Don't be rude, Shining!" She scolded. Luna laughed at the two while Celestia just smiled.

"His name is Spike," She said. Shining held back a laugh.

"That is your nephew you're laughing at, Shiny Pinie," Cadance scolded.

"Did you have to call me that?" he whined. Luna began laughing at the scene in front of her. Just then, she thought of something.

"Is that a real word?" she asked her sister. Celestia also looked confused.

"I think the author is going crazy," she said.

_"Hey, leave me out of this. You guys are just as bad as Pinkie."_

_"Someone say my name?" Pinkie shows up in my office._

_"How did you get here?!"_

_"I heard someone say my name and I rushed over,"_

_"You shouldn't be here! My boss is going to fire me if he knows you're here."_

_"DARTH!"_

_"I'm in trouble."_

_"Get that thing out of the offices!"_

_"Yes, sir." As he leaves, Pinkie starts asking random questions._

_"Why do you work for this guy? Why are you called Darth? Are you a Sith Lord? Have you seen Star Wars?" I grab Pinkie and drag her to a nearby window._

_"GET OUT!" Pinkie gets thrown back to Ponyville. As I sit down, I notice something missing. "She ate my last slice of Coco-Cola cake! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

"That was just weird," Shining said. Cadance just nodded, eyes popping out of her head.

"The reason I'm worried about Spike is that Blueblood would do anything to take the throne, even if it included killing. I would like to keep an eye on him until we can figure out what he might be planning." Celestia told the others. The four nodded their heads and left. Celestia took one last look out the window. "Prince Spike." She said to herself as she left the room and shut the door.

Author's Note:

Bet you guys didn't expect the Princesses to break to Fourth Wall!

I know it was short, but I'm trying. I just hope Pinkie doesn't show up here again.

"Someone say my name"

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!" grabs Pinkie and fires her from a cannon all the way back to Ponyville.

This is getting weird. Anyway, R&amp;R.


	4. 10 Years Later

The sun was about to rise over Equestria as a young colt was looking outside the library balcony in Ponyville. Spike saw the sun close to rising and ran into his parents' room.

"Dad, time to wake up! Hurry!" Flash and Twilight were still asleep as Spike began bouncing on the bed. Spike finally decided to use his magic to wake Flash up. His horn glowed, as Flash was lifted up from the bed and levitated into a conveniently placed bathtub of cold water. When Spike dropped him into the tub, Flash let out a girly scream. He turned and saw Spike laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Flash flew over to Spike and dropped him into the tub. Spike jumped out, shaking from the cold, as Flash began laughing. "What goes around, comes around." Twilight woke up, and upon seeing the two, just shook her head.

"You two need to grow up." She said. Spike and Flash just turned to each other, an evil smirk on their faces, as they grabbed Twilight and did the same thing to her.

After cleaning up the mess, Flash and Spike went for a walk to the nearby hills to watch the sun rise.

"As you can see, Spike, all of this will one day be your kingdom. Everything that the light touches will be your kingdom."

"What about those shadow places?" Spike asked. Flash walked up to Spike with a serious look on his face.

"Those places are filled with dangerous terrors. You must never go there, Spike."

"I thought a king could do whatever he wanted."

"Nope. Your uncle and I tried that. No luck." They sat there for another hour before Pinkie showed up.

"Morning report!" She exclaimed. "There are some issues at Sweet Apple Acres because of some bats, Derpy's out of muffins, Trixie is pulling some crazy tricks, The author of this stor-" For some strange reason, her mouth just disappeared.

_Meanwhile, in Southeast Ohio_

_"That should keep her quiet for some time. Still need to get some payback on her for the cake."_

Flash and Spike decided to leave before Pinkie could go crazy with what was left of the report. They arrived back home just in time for Spike to head out for school.

"Have a good day at school, Spike!" Twilight called out as her son galloped off to school. Spike stopped in front of the Carousel Boutique, waiting for his best friend to come out.

"Bye, Rarity!" Yelled a white unicorn filly with light purple and pink hair. She jumped down the steps to greet her friend. "Hey, Spike!"

"Hi, Sweetie Belle. You ready for school?" Spike became friends with the Cutie Mark Crusaders after Diamond Tiara made fun of him for being royalty and not having a mark. Sweetie Belle stood up for her friend, but was not having much luck until Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stepped in. Spike joined the CMC and helped keep some of their ideas down to not being dangerous. Sometimes however, he would give ideas that would put them in danger, but they always managed to get away.

The two walked to the school house and sat in their seats, Spike and Sweetie Belle had seats right beside each other, while the others had their seats behind them. Like always, Diamond tried to bully the CMC about being blank flanks until Silver Spoon, whom had had enough of Diamond being rude to the other students, told her to keep quiet. The day went by slowly. Math was just simple addition and subtraction. History, Spike kept awake for since he wanted to learn much about Equestria's past before becoming King. Writing was boring, since they were all working on a book report. The four of them had fun at recess with Spike and Sweetie Belle on the swings and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo on the see-saw. After recess, they listened to a lecture about Cutie Marks until the bell rang. It wasn't long after before they all were able to leave for the club house. When they arrived, Scootaloo asked the dreadful question.

"Any ideas for crusading in the Everfree Forest today?" Spike raised his hoof.

"Blueblood said something about some treasure deep in the forest."

"All in favor?" All four raised their hooves before setting out. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were up front while Spike and Sweetie Belle were behind them, talking about their mornings.

"Dad took me to see part of the kingdom but said not to go to different places. Pinkie showed up and was giving her report until her mouth somehow vanished," He explained. The two laughed at how Pinkie kept getting into trouble. Just after his birth, Pinkie disappeared, and not long after fell from the sky into the middle of Ponyville. They only thing she said was that two authors shot her out of a cannon to get her home. Everyone just agreed to leave it at that and not ask questions. They also kept quiet about a piece of cake and some cookies she had with her.

"That's great, Spike! Rarity just had me try on a few dresses, but she didn't say what it was for. She's been doing this for some time now." Sweetie Belle explained. What she didn't know was soon spelled out for her as Pinkie, whom had just gotten her mouth back, popped out of nowhere.

"She's doing that because you and Spike are betrothed." She said. The four just stared at her.

"What?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"That means that those two will be married one day!" Pinkie exclaimed. Scootaloo just gagged. Apple Bloom stared at Pinkie like she had grown an extra head. Spike and Sweetie Belle both blushed. "And I will stop you four from going into the Everfree Forest." Before she could do anything, a large cage dropped from the sky, trapping her. "Why didn't my Pinkie Sense work? The autho-," was all she could get out before her mouth disappeared again. The four took this opportunity to run into the forest to find the treasure.


	5. The Everfree ForestThe Diamond Dogs

The CMC had just ran into the forest, still wondering what had happened to Pinkie.

"That was a bit strange, don't you think, Apple Bloom?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah, that was." She replied. They continued walking until they reached the river.

"Where did Blueblood say the treasure was?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"He said it was right over here." Spike walked over to the bushes when Pinkie popped out in front of him.

"You four think you could get away from me? Guess again, we're heading back to Ponyville." Pinkie began to usher them back towards Ponyville when they heard laughter. They turned and saw three Diamond Dogs come up from their holes.

"Look what we have here, boys." The leader said.

"I don't know, Spot," the second one, Rover, said. "What do you think, Fido?"

"I don't know." The third one answered. Spot knocked their heads together, groaning at their stupidity.

"We have five ponies in our territory!" He yelled at them. "Let's teach them a lesson!" They turned in time to see the ponies running back to Ponyville. "Wait, one of them looks familiar."

"It looks like a miniature version of that unicorn, Rarity." Rover said. Spot examined at the white unicorn filly.

"Let's get them." He exclaimed. After getting out of their holes, they ran after them, trying to catch up after the head start the five ponies got. It took a few minutes, but they eventually caught up and grabbed Pinkie.

"Let me go, you big, meanie pants!" She yelled. The Diamond Dogs just placed her in a cage, laughing as she tried to get out.

"Hey," a voice called out. They looked and saw Spike with the rest of the CMC looking down at them. "Why don't you pick on somepony your own size."

"Like you?" Fido answered. The Diamond Dogs ran after them as the four tried to get to safety. They continued to run up a steep hill, but Sweetie Belle began to slip.

"SPIKE!" She yelled. Spike turned around and saw his friend sliding back down the hill with the Diamond Dogs getting closer. He ran back down and bucked Spot in the face when he tried to grab her.

"Let's go, Sweetie!" Yelled Spike. He picked her up and flew back up the hill to where Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were waiting. "We need to keep moving. Into the gorge!" Scootaloo picked up Apple Bloom as she and Spike flew to the gorge. They stopped at a dead end just as the Diamond Dogs arrived behind them. Spike let Sweetie Belle down and tried to fire off some spells at them only to find his magic only to find he couldn't cast anything. He instead ran at Spot, intending to knock him out, but Spike was picked up and thrown back to his friends.

"Spike, are you ok?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike tried to get up, but fell back onto the ground, groaning in pain. "Spike! Please get up." She pulled him to his hooves then quickly looked for an exit, but couldn't find one.

"Now to get rid of you four." Spot said. Just as he reached his paw up to finish off Spike, a lasso wrapped around it.

"Hold it right there, ya varmint!" Spot turned and saw an orange earth pony wearing a cowboy hat and three apples for a cutie mark holding the rope. Before he could do anything to retaliate, he was hit by a streak of rainbow, knocking him into the cliffside.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled.

The two rejoiced at the arrival of their sisters. Rover tried to go after Applejack, but was stopped when he began levitating five feet into the air. He turned and saw the same unicorn that drove him crazy a year ago along with a yellow pegasus.

"How dare you," said the yellow pegasus. "How dare you hurt my friends, you big meanie!" Fluttershy's eyes widened as she began to use her stare on Rover, causing him to tremble in fear from the last time she used it. He tried to run from her, but it was no use, since he was still stuck in Rarity's grasp. Fido tried to make a run for it, but was shot back by Pinkie's Party Cannon.

"You actually think you got rid of me?" She asked. "I also brought backup." Just as she said this, a few stallions appeared. Caramel and Soarin went after Spot as Big Mac helped Rarity and Fluttershy with Rover. Fido tried to get Pinkie, only to be bucked in the face by Braeburn. The Diamond Dogs tried to flee from the ponies, only to be stopped by Twilight and Flash blocking what was left of their escape route. When they saw Spike, Twilight's mane and fur burst into flames, eyes turning bright red as her horn sparked.

"Flash, after you take care of these three I want to have a long chat with them." Twilight said, her eyes twitching. Flash nodded and flew at the three, knocking each one into the side of the cliff face. When Rover tried to get away, Flash grabbed him and flung him into some sharp rocks. After he was finished, he snorted in their faces as he went over to the children. When Flash left, Twilight stomped up to the three. "YOU ATTACKED MY SON, YOU HURT HIS FRIENDS, AND THEN YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SON! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU THREE PAY FOR THAT!" Twilight's horn glew red as she unleashed a spell that sent the Diamond Dogs flying back into the Everfree 's fur and eyes returned to normal as she calmed down and ran over to Spike to check on him. Sweetie Belle was still holding her friend up as Flash was talking with them.

"You four know you're not supposed to run off into the forest like that," he chided, "why did you do that?" Spike looked down, knowing that his dad, along with the other adults, were angry at him the most. Before he could say anything Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Please don't be mad at him," she said, "we were trying to get our Cutie Marks, but we didn't expect this to happen. Pinkie did try to stop us, but we didn't listen to her. And Spike did help save me from getting taken by one of them." Rarity looked between her sister and Spike.

"How did he save you, Sweetie?" She asked. Sweetie just smiled, remembering that her friend had been there for her.

"He ran back down the hill and bucked one of them in the face," Sweetie replied. Rarity, Twilight, and Flash were in shock that Spike would do that. "He also carried me here so we could get away from them." Spike looked away, his face warming at the praise he was getting from his best friend.

"I believe it's time we all returned to Ponyville." Caramel said. The other adults nodded and began heading back. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went on ahead as Sweetie Belle stayed back with Spike to help him home. While they were walking, Sweetie Belle kissed Spike on the cheek.

"I thought you were very brave, Spike." She said. Spike's face began getting uncomfortably warm as they continued out of the gorge. Unknown to any of them, Blueblood watched as they left for home.

"Looks like it's time to take matters into my own hands." He said as he walked away towards his hideout. His mouth snarled, eyes narrowed, "Never send a minion to do a Prince's job."


	6. Father and Son BondingBe Prepared

The thirteen continued on to Ponyville,with the adults up front and the foals behind them, Spike looking to the ground in shame about what had happened. Every time Sweetie Belle looked over at him, he never looked up to her. She knew he was still upset about what happened, but it wasn't his fault.

'Blueblood was the one that made that treasure up.' She thought. Now she knew why Rarity didn't like him.

Flash looked back at the kids and saw Spike didn't seem like his normal self after today. He was a little upset that he disobeyed the rule not to go into the Everfree Forest, but he was happy that when his friend was in danger, he went to her rescue. Flash sighed and turned to Twilight.

"You think you and the others can take the foals back home?" He asked. "I need to talk with Spike for a while."

"Alright, Flash," Twilight told the others what was going on and went to get the other three foals. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, you three need to go home. Spike, Flash is wanting to talk with you." As Twilight walked away, Rainbow and Applejack arrived to collect their respective siblings. As soon as they were away, Sweetie Belle heard Rarity yell for her.

"Time to go, Sweetie!" Sweetie looked at Spike and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks for saving me again." She said. She soon ran off to where Rarity was waiting. As they left, Flash went over to Spike.

"Spike, I'm not mad at you. Yes you did go where I said you shouldn't and you put your friends in danger, but I am proud that you rescued Sweetie Belle from danger. Your mom saved my flak a few times." Flash looked down and saw that Spike was still upset. "Listen, you're young, which means you have much to learn. Even I'm still learning about being a parent."

"But you're not scared of anything!" Spike exclaimed. "You have your cutie mark! You're a king basically! I'm nothing! I'm a prince with no cutie mark!" It was true. Spike was teased non stop by Diamond Tiara about not having a cutie mark. His friends helped him by letting him join their club, but it mostly turned into disaster whenever they tried to get their marks. This was one of those times.

"It doesn't matter if you have your mark yet or not. I didn't have mine when I was your age. I never got mine until I joined the Royal Guard. Sometimes age doesn't matter. You just need to give it time. I did notice that you and your friends have fun trying to earn your marks from time to time, but it's adventures like this that cause all of us to worry." Flash explained. His favorite crusade had to be the love poison they gave Big Mac and their teacher one time. Despite the trouble they got into, it had to be their most hilarious one. No one was hurt, but it did almost ruin Fluttershy's chances with Big Mac. Luckily they fixed everything and everypony was back to normal. "And even I get scared."

"You do?" Spike asked. Flash nodded. "When?"

"Today was one of them," he said. "I was afraid I would lose you."

"I guess the Diamond Dogs were more afraid," said Spike. "They were especially afraid of mom more than you." Spike began laughing at his joke on his dad.

"Why you little, come here." Flash grabbed Spike and began giving him a noogie. Spike was able to break away and chased Flash in the field until he was able to tackle him to the ground, both of them laughing.

"Hey dad, you'll always be with mom and I, right?" He asked. Flash got serious and spoke.

"Spike, I'm not an Alicorn like the two of you. I'm just a regular pegasus, so I can die more easily, but I will also be with you in your heart." He explained. The two of them sat down and enjoyed the night sky for a while longer before getting back to the library.

The town basked in the light of the glorious moon, twinkling stars dotted the night sky, and everything in Ponyville was quiet and serene. Ponies slept peacefully under the ivory light, tucked away in their beds, and blissfully unaware of the dissension that went on under their hooves. Deep beneath the Everfree Forest lay a world untouched by pony hooves; a vast network of chambers and passageways, dimly lit by a sickly green light emanating from several wall-mounted crystals. The home of the diamond dogs was always very noisy, as the clinking of pickaxes and breaking of rocks would echo down the corridors. But tonight the sounds of labor were replaced by the screeching wails from a trio of agitated diamond dogs.

"That no good Twilight Sparkle! She singed the hair off my feet!" Rover cried, gingerly rubbing his aching paws. Fido couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the pink skin now exposed on Rover's hairless feet, Rover replied with a hateful glare and a powerful slap to the head "That's not funny punk!"

"Quit your whining, Rover!" Spot said, glaring down at his friends from a higher ledge, he tugged at his ears and gritted his teeth, revealing that a tooth had gone missing from the recent battle. "You're giving me a headache!"

Rover groaned, "We were this close to nabbing those brats! _This close!_"

Spot snarled at the thought, air flowed freely from the hole in his teeth causing an uncontrollable whistle. "This is the last time we deal with ponies! I don't want to see another one of those filthy animals for as long as I live!" Spot's breathing began to deepen as he vented the rage from his body, it took him far too long to catch the concerned look in his companions' eyes. "What?" He didn't appreciate the way they were looking at him, unless whatever they were looking at was directly behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a pair of menacing blue eyes.

"Oh Spot, why must you always be so negative?" Blueblood said, Spot nearly tumbled over the edge in surprise.

"Blueblood?" Rover began, eying him questioningly "What are you doing here?"

The stallion wore a wounded face "Why Rover, I only wanted to visit my _dear friends_." He said with a near theatrical expression. Spot, finally recovering from his shock, locked Blueblood with a nasty glare.

"Well stop sneaking up on us!" he shouted, expressing his anger by stomping his foot into the ground. "We've had enough for today!"

Blueblood rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, such a shame you couldn't catch those detestable foals, I practically giftwrapped them for you."

"But there was the others, along with that stupid Sentry and Twilight!" Fido said, turning to Rover who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Spot shouted, joining in the argument "What were we supposed to do about the bigger ponies?" He took an aggressive step forward to press his advantage, only to take it back when he saw the glow in the pony's eyes.

"Oh it's quite simple," Blueblood said coldly, his eye piercing deep into Spot's soul. The diamond dog started backing away, only to find his retreat cut off by the nearby ledge. Blueblood began to loom over him, causing his body to shake tremendously, the words rolled out of the pony's mouth like venom. "_Kill them all!_"

The cowering dog looked up at him with terror in his eyes, "K-k-kill the Pony King?" A sinister smile formed on Blueblood's face.

"Yes, and anyone else who stands in my way." Blueblood stepped back and assumed a courtly stance, Spot wasted no time in climbing down the ledge, away from Blueblood's grip. Blueblood looked upon them as a king would to his pawns, "This includes the petty alicorn prince."

The dogs eyed each other nervously, unsure of what to say. "B-but Blueblood," Rover finally said, "you're talking about _murder_."

"I am talking about ascension!" Blueblood erupted, anger flaring up in his eyes. The diamond dogs began to tremble from the outburst, "I am talking about claiming what's mine!"

His words echoed deep into the cavern, reverberating endlessly down the narrow channels and throughout the entire network. Blueblood could see the eyes of other diamond dogs peering into the chamber, adorning faces of curiosity and fear. Blueblood regained his composure and smiled.

"And I am talking about _us._" Blueblood continued, forcing a voice as sweet as honey, "_Our_future in a new world order."

The three diamond dogs stopped shaking, and looked to Blueblood in bewilderment. Other dogs began flooding into the chamber, drawn to Blueblood's words like moths to a light. Blueblood dawned a wicked smile as his audience grew from three diamond dogs to several hundred.

"What is this _world order_you're talking about?" asked Rover, raising his hand in the air. Blueblood was hoping someone would ask, he was nearly beaming with elation.

"A world free from pony oppression!" He declared righteously, "No longer shall we be forced to hide away in the shadows! No longer shall the sun and sky be a luxury just for those who live above us! For tonight is the night of the Diamond Dogs!"

The cavern trembled in response as the joyous dogs threw their fists in the air and let their howls thunder across the stony network. A vengeful flame flickered in their hearts and began to spread through the crowd like wildfire.

With their eyes set on conquest the diamond dogs began their preparations, dusting away the cobwebs from the old armor and spears, and began their march towards the surface world. Line by line and column by column the dogs marched to war, their eyes cast towards their glorious new leader. Blueblood watched with exhilaration in his veins as his army grew in number. In a single night he had given them ambition, a purpose, and now they were his instruments of destruction.

"Follow me," he began, "and we shall take what is rightfully ours! Follow me and the entire kingdom will tremble at our might!" Blueblood's horn began to glow and magical energy began to trickle from the crystals around them, the streams of magic snaked through the air and coiled around his enchanted horn. His eyes began to turn a sickly green color as he slowly drained the crystals of their magic. The cavern grew dark until the only light was that of the swirling energies that twisted around Blueblood, he smiled as dark magic coursed through his body. "The dawn of our revolution is at hand, be prepared!"

**Special Thanks to Follow Focus from FIMFiction for the Be Prepared part**


	7. Timberwolves AttackFlash Sentry's Death

The next day, Blueblood was walking with Spike into Ghastly Gorge, his plan being set into motion.

"Now wait here," Blueblood said. "I have a surprise for you."

"How about I come with you, or I go get my friends." Spike suggested.

"No, you stay on this rock," Blueblood replied. "You don't want to end up in another mess like with the Diamond Dogs, right?"

"I guess not. Alright, I'll wait." Spike sat down on the rock as Blueblood walked away. Unknown to Spike, an evil smile crept onto Blueblood's face. As he walked away from the gorge, Fido, Rover, and Spot were waiting near a Timberwolf's lair, keeping an eye out for Blueblood.

"Where's he at?" Spot asked. "We can't wait forever for him to show." Just as he said that, Blueblood arrived on a small cliff.

"There he is," said Rover. "Let's go." The walked over to the mouth of the cave before setting out some explosives that Blueblood had given them.

"I'd hate to be the poor sap that deals with these crazy wolves." Said Spot. After setting the explosives, Fido pushed the plunger, setting off the explosives. When the smoke cleared, the timberwolves rushed out, running into the forest, straight to where Spike was at. Blueblood smiled as his plan was set in motion.

'Soon, this entire Kingdom of Ponyville will be mine.' He thought.

At this moment, Spike was still waiting to see the surprise Blueblood had in store for him, when he heard the howling of the timberwolves. He turned and looked to his left and saw twenty of them heading right for him. As he tried to fire off a spell to repel them, his magic was once again not working.

With no magic for him to use, Spike began to run from the angry timberwolves, hoping to make it back to Ponyville where he could find help. If he could get home, he would be safe since they wouldn't go near all the ponies there.

However, everytime he tried to run off towards Ponyville, another timberwolf appeared, cutting off his escape. He turned and fled deeper into the forest, further away from Ponyville and his home.

Flash was flying over the Everfree, doing his usual patrol when he spotted Spike running from the timberwolves. He immediately rushed down to rescue his son. No sooner had he landed, did he find his ability to fly had disappeared. He ran after Spike, finally catching up with him near a cave. He rushed in front of Spike, determined to protect his son.

"DAD!" Spike yelled. Flash ran at the nearest timberwolf and attacked it, cutting off it's legs with his sword. Another wolf ran at him, biting his back, only to have it's teeth hurt the Flash's armor. Flash turned and slashed the wolf's head off. The others all rushed at him, determined to kill him, only to have Flash's sword continue to cut them down.

Unknown to Flash, one of the timberwolves got under him and slashed his stomach, causing him to fall to his side. Spike watched on in horror as his dad was attacked. He turned away, hoping everything was a dream.

The timberwolves howled and left, allowing Spike to look out of his hiding spot. He saw Flash, lying down near a broken tree, not moving. He ran over to his dad, hoping to get him up.

"Dad?" he asked. "Come on dad get up. We need to get home." When Flash wasn't moving, Spike ran into the clearing. "Help!" he yelled. "Somepony! Anypony! Help." Spike finally realized that no one was coming and went over to his dad and lied down next to him, tears flowing from his eyes.

After a few minutes, Blueblood walked into the clearing and went up to the two. His shadow alerted Spike to another ponies presence, causing him to look behind him.

"Spike," Blueblood began. "What have you done?"

"It was an accident. He tried to save me from the timberwolves. I didn't mean for it to happen." Spike explained.

"Of course you didn't," Blueblood said. "No one ever means for these things to happen, but you dad is dead." Spike looked up, tears no fully flowing from his eyes. 'And if it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive."

"What should I do?" Spike asked.

"Run," Blueblood said. "Run away and never return." No sooner did those words leave his mouth, that Spike ran off into the forest, doing just as Blueblood said. The Diamond dogs appeared behind Blueblood as he gave them the command. "Kill him." The Diamond Dogs ran after Spike, determined to finally get rid of him.

Spike continued running from the Diamond Dogs, eventually reaching the side of a cliff after rolling down the hill side. He tried to fly over the cliff, only to fall in the brambles below. As he continued running, he heard the Diamond Dogs stop, until Fido hit them from behind, knocking Spot into the brambles. By the time he had climbed back out, Spike was off in the distance, far away from the trio. The last thing he heard them say before he was out of earshot was "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

Later that night, Twilight was reading one of her books when Celestia and Luna appeared in the living room with Flash's body.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed. When Celestia explained that he was attacked by timberwolves, Twilight broke down. She had lost her husband and was worried about what Spike would think. All three of them were very close, not just because of being a family, but because they were all friends.

The next day, Twilight went to Canterlot with Celestia and Luna, as she was not ready to face her friends about what happened. As Twilight was not in a fully stable mood, Celestia teleported all three of them to one of the many rooms of the castle, allowing Twilight to hopefully have time to get over the shock, as both Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived, wondering what had happened. Right after Celestia explained that Flash was dead, Cadance went over to her sister-in-law and began rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

Eventually, Blueblood arrived with more news.

"Spike was killed by timberwolves." he said. No sooner did those words leave his mouth, that Twilight immediately broke down in tears that both her husband and son had died. What Blueblood said next, sent chills down the five ponies present. "Since this has happened, I spoke to the other nobles and we're all in agreement that you will be not fit to rule after the death of her loved ones, as well as Celestia and Luna are unfit to rule due to the closeness between them and Spike. Shining Armor and Cadance will also have to give up control of the Crystal Empire to a new ruler."

"And who might that be, Blueblood?" Luna asked. Blueblood just smiled.

"Me." he said. The five began shouting until he showed them a scroll with all the nobles signatures. "Equestria is officially mine, and you five are no longer royalty." However, what Shining said next changed everything.

"Then the Crystal Empire will secede from Equestria." he said. "Until the true monarchy is restored, all ties will be broken." he turned to his family. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow him to rule over the Crystal Empire and Twily, I'm sorry about Flash and Spike." Shining and Cadance left, returning back to their home, knowing that Equestria would never be the same again.


	8. Meet Snips and Snails

All Sweetie Belle could do was watch as the Diamond Dogs marched through Ponyville on their way to Canterlot to help begin Blueblood's reign. Two weeks have passed since Blueblood had taken over the Equestrian throne. The news had shocked the country severely. News about the Crystal Empire seceding from Equestria brought an economic shock to many ponies, as most luxury goods came from there.

Ponyville was not much better. Everypony was upset about the loss of both Flash and Spike. Sweetie Belle took the news just as bad as Twilight. While Twilight lost her husband, son, and kingdom, Sweetie lost her best friend in the world. At first, she didn't know why she was so upset, but after thinking about it for a while, she realized that she had a crush on Spike.

"I wish you were here, Spike." Sweetie thought to herself. Rarity walked in as Sweetie was about to head for bed.

"Sweetie Belle," she said. "Celestia, Luna, and Twilight will be staying here with us since they have nowhere else to go at the moment. As soon as they can though, they plan on moving to the castle in the Everfree to stay away from Blueblood." All Sweetie could do was nod, her usual energetic self gone. Rarity sighed, knowing what was bothering her and left the room, knowing that trying to talk would just upset her more.

Miles away, a young Alicorn was laying on the ground, eyes closed, giving him the appearance of death as buzzards flew over him. As soon as they landed, two colts rushed out and began to attack them.

"Get out of here!" the short one yelled.

"Bowling for buzzards is a fun game," the tall one mentioned. "I just wonder what they were going after this time?" They looked around and found their answer.

"Hey, snails, look!" the blue one exclaimed. They walked over to the Alicorn, checking to see if he was dead or not.

"It looks like he's alive, but I'm not sure," Snails said. "What do you think, Snips?"

"I'm not sure," Snips replied. When he took a closer look, he saw the Alicorn breathing slowly. "He's awake!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Snails asked.

"Let's get this Alicorn to some shade and see what happens," Snips suggested. They picked up the Alicorn and went back to the nearby water hole. Upon arriving, they gently set him down in the shade, hoping to cool him off. Snails began spraying water on him, just as the Alicorn began to wake up.

"You ok kid?" Snails asked. The Alicorn nodded as he got up.

"I think so," he replied before getting up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Snips and this is Snails," Snips answered. "You?"

"Spike," the Alicorn answered. Spike looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "Where am I?" he asked.

"We're a few miles outside the Badlands," Snails answered. "Well, our hide away from the changelings and everything that's been coming through the area lately."

"Where you from, Spike?" Snips asked. All Spike could do was look towards the ground, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Spike said. "Let's just say, I can't return."

"So, you're an outcast?" Snails wondered. Spike nodded his head. "What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Spike replied. He began walking away, Snips and Snails ran in front of him.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Snips asked him. "You don't seem to have anywhere to go and it wouldn't make much sense to go out there on your own." Spike complimented on this. On the one hoof, he had nowhere to go and if he returned back towards Ponyville, he was sure to pay for what he did. However, he barely knew these two and it was hard to tell what they could do. After debating in his mind, he made his decision.

"I guess I could stay with you two," Spike answered, still hearing Blueblood's voice in his head from days ago. Since he couldn't return home, he made a choice to go on the run, away from Ponyville. Away from his family, friends, and Sweetie Belle. "Wait, why did I think of Sweetie Belle separate from my friends?" Spike mentally shook his head and followed Snips and Snails to their home. "Well, at least these two don't know what happened."

The sun was just beginning to set when they arrived at a forest area a mile north of The Badlands. Spike stood there, confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Welcome to our pad!" Snips exclaimed, pulling some branches aside to reveal a beautiful waterfall with lush green grass and leaves.

"The only thing missing is a rainbow," Spike laughed to himself. He was too busy looking, he didn't see that he was about to run into snails until it was too late.

"Whoa!" Snails exclaimed as he fell onto the ground.

"Sorry about that," Spike apologized.

"Eh, Hakuna Matata," Snails replied. Spike looked at him, confused by what he meant.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Hakuna Matata," Snips answered. "It means no worries. It's a really cool motto we made up for whenever you get down in the dumps. Well, Snails heard it from someplace so we just used it when we had troubles."

"No worries for the rest of your days," Snails continued. "It worked for me whenever I…"

"Snails not in front of the kids!" Snips exclaimed.

"Sorry," Snails said, looking forward. All Spike could do was look at them like they grew a second head.

Over the years, Spike, Snips, and Snails all grew up in that little forest, never having to worry about anything. Spike still never gained his cutie mark, but he did find a good hobby while he was writing down a story about a young lion prince that had lost his father and ran into a meerkat and warthog who had the same phrase as they did. The young cub had grew and was later reunited with a long lost friend before returning home to face his uncle to reclaim his kingdom. When Snips and Snails read it, they exclaimed that it was the greatest piece of writing they had ever seen. What Spike didn't tell them, was it was based on his life, with a happier ending than what he had.

All Spike could do was lay awake at night, thinking of the friends and family he had lost, wondering if they were missing him or happy that a murderer was gone.


	9. Equestria's Problems

While Spike, Snips, and Snails were growing up away from all the trouble in Equestria, the ponies of Ponyville were suffering under Blueblood's rule. What was once a beautiful town was now crumbling from Blueblood's reign. While Canterlot was prospering, mostly due to the nobles living on high while others were being forced to work for them.

Blueblood was sitting on his throne, admiring what he had done. He was able to win control over Equestria and he only had to get his hooves dirty a few times. He was on top of the world. No pony could resist him like before.

"My lord, we found it!" Rover yelled, as Fido and Spot carried in a massive mirror to the wall next to the throne.

"I was hoping to find this by now," Blueblood said as he walked over to it. "Mirror mirror on the wall, is this the best kingdom ever?" When he finished, two heads appeared. A blue stallion and a green stallion looked around.

"And you are?" The Green one asked.

"I am King Blueblood of Equestria," Blueblood replied. The blue head began laughing.

"If you're a king, then I'm an Alicorn!" he said. The green head soon joined in, laughing at Blueblood.

"Then I'm King of Prance!" They continued to laugh until Blueblood shot a spell at the mirror, only to have it bounce back at them.

"You can't hit us, na na na na na na!" The two heads laughed even more, as Fido also began laughing before Rover his him, causing him to stop. Blueblood's ears began to steam as he levitated the mirror to the window and threw it out in hopes of getting rid of it. As he looked down and saw the mirror crash, he smiled until…

"We're still alive!" It shouted. Blueblood grabbed a nearby sledgehammer and dropped it down on the mirror. "Still alive!" All Blueblood could do was walk away, trying to ignore the mirror's taunts.

"I still need a queen to make my rule permanent, but who could I pick?" As he paced around, he remember about a white unicorn humiliating him at the Gala and decided to revenge. 'I guess I could take her sister as my queen." Blueblood walked away from the room and to his royal chariot for a trip to Ponyville. "Time for some payback on her for what she did," he said to himself.

Miles away, three stallions were laying in the grass looking up at the night sky after a large meal, hoping to let them sleep off their food.

"It sure is a beautiful night," Snips commented.

"You got that right," Snails replied.

"Eeyup," Spike included. They had ran around bowling for changelings all day after a group of them found their hideout. The changelings ran right towards them, only to have the three push boulders on top of them. Needless to say, the changelings gave up, letting the three live in peace.

As they looked at the sky, Snips began to speak.

"Have either of you two ever wondered what those bright lights up in the sky are?"

"I don't wonder," Snails said. "I know."

"What are they?" Snips asked.

"Their flies that caught on firing and are stuck up there burning." Snails said, a feeling of confidence in himself as if he had solved all the problems in the world.

"I thought that they were just some strange light of beings from other universes and those were their ships traveling everywhere." Snips said.

"Snips," Snails began. "There's no such thing as other universes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Before Spike could do anything, Snips and Snails began another fight. It happened over the simplists of things. From who got the last piece of food to who go the top bunk in their cabin. Spike just spent the nights outside so he could get to sleep.

Well, attempt to get some sleep. The nightmares of what happened that day in the Everfree with the timberwolves still plagued him even after all these years. he kept seeing his dad fighting the timberwolves. Him hiding behind the rocks as they began to attack his dad. He could always remember the words that Blueblood said to him before he left.

As Snips and Snails continued to argue, Spike got up and went to his own quiet spot, hoping to spend the night by himself again. As he arrived, he laid down, not knowing that what he hit was some of the leaves that had fallen recently. As he lay there, the leaves flew off, far out of sight towards the Everfree Forest and the Castle of the Two Sisters.

At the castle, Celestia and Luna were had just returned from going into Canterlot with a giant mirror. As they set it up, the two heads appeared again.

"Did it work?" the Green one asked.

"Like a charm." Celestia replied, grinning from ear to ear. The heads disappeared.

"OK, come out you two," Luna said, smiling at what happened. She went over to where a massive curtain was.

"Pay no attention to the ponies behind the current," one of the voices said.

"We know not of whom you seek," another said.

"OK you two," Luna began. "Knock it off before we get into trouble for copyrighted material. You two already stole the mirror from Shrek and stole a line from Wizard of Oz."

"But it's fun." The blue one said as he walked out. He was a blue earth pony with a bright red mane while the other was a green earth pony with a golden mane.

"Tell that to the companies," Celestia mentioned.

"Dumb cooperations," the blue one said.

"Will you calm down, Darth." Luna said. "I know you hate them, but give it a break."

"Fine," Darth said. "So, what's next?"

Before anyone could say anything, Rarity stormed in with Twilight trying to calm her down.

"That BRUTE!" Rarity yelled. "How dare he try and lay a hoof on my sister. If I could, I'd teach him a few things."

"Do I want to know?" the green one asked.

"Hope," Darth began. "I don't think that was a good question to ask." Rarity had launched into one of her famous rants. While normal rants were a pain, these ones could kill a pony if they had to keep listening to one.

"That brute of a king told Sweetie Belle to be his bride or be placed in the dungeons," Rarity said. "As soon as he finished, she ran off into the Everfree. I can't find her anywhere." She collapsed on the ground as Twilight and Celestia tried to calm her down.

Before they could try to do anything, leaves began to blow in through the window and fly around the six, as if saying something before leaving the castle, heading back into the Everfree.

"It can't be," Luna said as the leaves left. She ran over to a wall that she had decorated and pulled down the curtain. "We thought he was dead."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Apparently," Celestia began. "Spike is still alive. Blueblood tricked us." Twilight's mane and tail burst into flames as soon as Celestia finished speaking.

"Darth," Celestia said. "You and Hope are to head to the Crystal Empire. It's about time to reclaim Canterlot."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Darth and Hope shouted. "We're earth ponies. We won't be able to fight all those Diamond Dogs." As soon as they finished, a bright light enveloped them. When the light faded, they both had horns and wings.

"Now you can," Luna said, smiling at her little joke.

"This had better be temporary," Darth said, not wanting to be an Alicorn. When Darth and Hope tried to fly out, they crashed on the ground.

"Looks like we need to teach them to fly first," Twilight said after she had calmed down. For the next few hours, the princesses began teaching the two ponies how to fly.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle was running as far as she could from Ponyville. When she heard what Blueblood had wanted, she immediately ran off in hopes of getting as far from him as possible. The only place she could find was the Everfree Forest, to which she hid as fast as she could when the Diamond Dogs appeared.

"You see that unicorn anywhere?" Fido asked.

"No," Rover replied.

"Same here," Spot replied. "Now we lost her just like we lost that Alicorn years ago. He's dead by now anyhow. Most likely killed himself after Blueblood tricked him into thinking he killed his dad."

"Yeah, that purple and green Alicorn was nothing but a pain anyhow." Fido said. The three walked away, allowing Sweetie Belle to come out.

"Spike got away," she said to herself. "I knew something didn't add up. I don't care what they said. Spike is still alive and I'll find him. Even if all I find is his body, they can't say that I didn't try to find my friend." When she began running, the Diamond Dogs noticed her and began to run after her, but was stopped by a massive piece of glass. All they could do was watch as the unicorn

"Hey, why don't you do something constructive for a change like what we should do now!" Fido exclaimed.

Cause I don't like you.

"Well I hate you you snotty son of a"

I'll pretend I didn't hear that. The Diamond Dogs heads soon began to shake at one hundred mph as squeaky voices came from them. I'm having some fun now.

"Fido were you fighting with the narrator?" Spot asked.

"Well he started it," Fido replied.

Did not.

"Did too"

Did not

"Did too"

Did not

"Did too"

"Fido will you please stop?" Spot yelled. "This is getting no where. besides, the narrator is nothing but a jerk anyhow." A massive hand soon appeared and picked up the Diamond Dogs and flung them back to Canterlot as Sweetie Belle watched on.

"Thanks Mr. Narrator." Sweetie yelled.

You're welcome, now go get Spike. Sweetie Belle ran off, following where her heart said that Spike was.


	10. ReunionCan You Feel The Love Tonight

Snips and Snails were still arguing the next day as they walked around trying to figure out where Spike was. While the fight had started small like usual, they had eventually thrown hooves at each other, leaving bruises on their faces.

"That really hurt, Snips," Snails said, rubbing his head.

"Next time don't hit me in the leg," Snips replied, limping from his wasn't their most violent fight, but it did get to the point where they fired hexes at each other. The most they could do was hit each other with stun spells.

"Forget your leg," Snails said. "We need to find Spike. He could've gone anywhere. We need to make sure the changelings didn't come back and try and take him."

The two kept walking through the trees, wondering where their friend was as they began to hum.

Unknown to them, Sweetie Belle was watching them as they walked by. All she heard was Spike and changelings. While it could've been anypony named Spike, something in her heart told her that it was her Spike.

"_I wonder what they meant by changelings_?" she wondered. She followed them as quietly as she could, avoiding the branches and twigs that littered the ground. She narrowly missed a twig that had just fallen, before she stepped on one right behind her. "_I didn't mean to do that_."

Unfortunately, Snips and Snails had heard it.

"Changeling!" they yelled. They took off running further down the path trying to escape the "changeling".

Sweetie Belle watched as they ran off, keeping her from tailing them.

"Well there went my hopes of finding Spike," she said to herself. She ran off in the direction they went in, hoping to catch up and find out if the Spike they were talking about was her friend.

Spike was walking back down the path to the shelter when he saw Snips and Snails running right for him.

"Changeling!" they shouted as they ran past Spike to hide. Spike went forward towards where the changeling was, and saw a familiar looking unicorn.

"_How could the changeling be able to disguise itself as Sweetie Belle?_" he thought. "_They don't even know I care for her_."

Sweetie Belle saw the two run past another pony. This pony being a purple alicorn with a messed up green mane. There was only one pony in Equestria she knew of that looked like that. She also saw that he didn't have any cutie mark yet. Before she could say anything, Spike began talking.

"Whoever you are," Spike began. "You'll regret showing up here." Spike began to charge up his horn before the changeling spoke.

"Wait!" Sweetie yelled, running towards Spike and knocking him to the ground, just as they did when they were kids. They rolled around a bit before Sweetie Belle had Spike pinned.

"_Wait,_" Spike thought. "_There's only one mare that could beat me that easily_."

"Is that really you, Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Sweetie replied. "It's really me." Sweetie Belle got up and helped Spike back on his hooves before wrapping her legs around his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks onto his fur. "It's so good to see you again. I thought I lost you all those years ago."

Unknown to them, Snips and Snails had saw them and came out of their hiding spot, running right for Sweetie Belle, both still believing her to be a changeling.

"Get away from our friend!" they exclaimed. Before they could even get close to Sweetie Belle, Spike was able to stop them with his magic.

"Guys, calm down,' he said. "This is Sweetie Belle. She's my best friend."

"So she's not a changeling?" Snails asked.

"No, she's not," Spike replied.

"Who are you two?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This is Snips and Snails," Spike answered. "They helped me survive out here."

"Nice to meet you," Snails said.

"I would like to thank you two for keeping Spike alive," Sweetie began. "but right now, we need him back in Ponyville."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Blueblood has taken over all of Equestria," Sweetie began. "He's forced Celestia and Luna to go into exile at the old castle in the Everfree. The Crystal Empire has broken off ties with Equestria. Everything has just become ruined. Spike, you need to take back your birthright!"

"What do you mean he needs to take back his birthright?" Snails asked.

"It's nothing," Spike quickly said, not wanting the others to know about his past.

"Spike, you need to tell them," Sweetie said, trying to get her friend to listen to her. When Spike tried to walk away, Sweetie Belle ran in front of him and blocked him from leaving. As Spike looked into her eyes, he saw the hurt that he had left her all those years ago. With a heavy sigh, he turned and faced Snips and Snails.

"My parents were the rulers of Ponyville," Spike explained. Snips and Snails immediately bowed as Spike began to protest. "Please don't bow."

"Could you two let Spike and I talk alone for a while?" Sweetie asked. Snips and Snails left, allowing Sweetie Belle to talk with Spike.

"Do you have any idea what I felt when I heard you died?" she began. "I had lost my best friend. Every time I went to school, I couldn't concentrate on the lessons. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo already have their cutie marks while I was stuck as a blank flank for years. I still haven't even gotten my cutie mark. Whenever I thought of the good times, I kept remembering all the times we hung out. I even remember the time you saved me from the Diamond Dogs!" Sweetie took a deep breath as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Spike rubbed his head to hers, trying to calm her down.

"Hey, it's ok," he said. "I'm here now." Sweetie Belle returned the affection.

"I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," Spike replied.

Unknown to them, Snips and Snails had not gone far, and were watching them from behind the shrubs.

"This stinks," Snails said.

"Sorry," Snips replied.

"Not you, them!" Snails exclaimed.

"What's wrong with them?" Snips asked, still confused.

"If they fall in love, our trio is a duo! we can't let them fall in love." As they were about to rush out, they fell down a hole. "Who put this here?"

"Oops, sorry," a voice said.

"Wrong place," another commented. Snails walked out of the hole and pulled Snips out as Spike and Sweetie were already out of sight.

Darn it!" Snails yelled.

Spike and Sweetie Belle were walking by a waterfall as the sun began to set behind them. The water was clear, allowing them a good view of the bottom of the river where many of the fish were swimming. They walked through the waterfall to a nearby clearing, stopping to rest and get a drink.

"_She actually came to find me_," Spike thought. "_I really want to tell her about my life here. But if I do that, she'll want to know why I ran away in the first place. If I tell her about my dad, she'll turn away from me and call me a murderer like so many others_."

"_What is he hiding_?" Sweetie wondered. "_I know he wants to stay here, but he needs to head back for Ponyville or Canterlot and help retake the kingdom. I know he could be a great king._" Spike walked off as Sweetie Belle tried to figure out what he was doing until he swung over her and splashed into the water. Sweetie looked around, thinking her friend had drowned before he popped up and brought her into the water as well. Sweetie popped up out of the water, gasping for air as she swam to shore, Spike getting out right next to her.

Before Spike could do anything, Sweetie Belle smirked and shoved Spike back down into the water and ran off. Spike got out and ran after her, the two of them enjoying the fun like they did when they were foals. The sun had just set as they ran into another part of the woods. As they were nearing a hill, Sweetie Belle fell backwards with Spike going with her.

When they reached the bottom, Spike ended up pinning Sweetie Belle for the first time, as she always did to him. As they were laughing, Sweetie Belle rose her head and kissed Spike on the cheek, causing Spike to look at the mare below him. The two smiled and they laid down and watched the stars sparkle in the night sky, rubbing cheeks every so often, enjoying the feeling of being together.

Snips and Snails watched on as the two laid there with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe it," Snips said. "All those times we shared with Spike will be long gone soon."

"Our Hakuna Matata will be no more," Snails added.

"In short, our pal is doomed," they both said together before bursting out in tears.

YouTube video for this chapter: watch?v=P5zum9TrnA8


	11. Spike Learns the Truth

As Snips and Snails were crying over Spike most likely leaving, Spike and Sweetie Belle were walking near another waterfall as Luna's moon shone down on them. The two were laughing at the memories of all the stunts they did when they were young.

"And then Scootaloo tripped and landed right on top of Rumble with her lips touching his," Sweetie Belle said, recounting the tale of when they tried to get their cutie marks in dancing. They were unsuccessful, but they got a good laugh at what happened to Scootaloo.

"I wish I was there to see that," Spike replied, holding his sides from laughing too hard. "That would've been good to see Rumble's face as well."

"Yeah," Sweetie continued. "He was frozen in place for a few minutes. He didn't even flinch when Apple Bloom shoved him." Sweetie took a deep breath before asking Spike what she wanted to ask ever since she found him again.

"Spike, why did you run away?" she asked. "You were alive all this time yet you never came back home." Spike looked away. He was afraid that question would come up, but he wasn't prepared to answer it.

"I couldn't return home, Sweetie," Spike answered. "I can't explain it. I just couldn't go home."

"Was it because of your dad?" Sweetie asked. Spike's eyes were wide open as Sweetie finished. "It was, wasn't it? What happened?" Even though she already knew, she wanted to get the answer from him.

"I was running from some timberwolves when dad came down and tried to fight them off," Spike began. "I hid behind a rock and watched as he was beaten by them." Spike fell to the ground, sobbing from the memory. "It's all my fault. I killed my dad. That's why I couldn't return."

Sweetie watched as he continued to cry. She knew that he should be told what happened, but for now, he needed to let his tears go. From what she had seen, he had held them in for too long and needed to let them go. She wrapped her hooves around him, pulling him closer to her.

Spike stiffened as he felt Sweetie wrap her front legs around him. He didn't know what to do, but he kept crying, even as Sweetie rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. After a few more minutes, Spike had finally settled down and tried to get up to leave, but Sweetie continued to hold him, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Sweetie, just let me leave," Spike said. "I'm a murderer. I don't even deserve to be here with you."

"That's where you're wrong, Spike," Sweetie replied. She knew that she had to tell him what she heard or he would continue to run away from her. "_From everypony."_ she mentally corrected herself. "I need to tell you something I heard when I was running away from Ponyville."

For the next hour, Sweetie told Spike everything that had happened under Blueblood's reign. From Celestia and Luna being banished from Canterlot, to a few days ago when she ran away from Blueblood wanting to make Sweetie Belle his wife.

"He's way too old for me," she said. "He only wants to do this to get back at Rarity."

"That sounds like Blueblood," Spike commented.

"When I was hiding from the Diamond Dogs," Sweetie said, finally getting to the part that Spike really needed to hear. "I overheard them talking. Blueblood was behind the entire thing. He tricked you into going into the Everfree that day. He had the Diamond Dogs disturb the timber wolves and got them to chase you. It was Blueblood that's responsible for your dad's death."

No sooner did those words leave Sweetie's mouth, that Spike stood there in shock. All this time, it was not him that had killed his dad, but Blueblood and his friends.

"She's right, Spike," a voice said as it neared the two of them. They turned and saw Celestia and Luna with two other alicorns. "We overheard what they said as well. Blueblood has ruined Equestria."

"You need to return to the throne, Spike," Luna continued. "Only you can bring peace to Equestria."

Spike however, was staring at the other two strangers, not sure of what to make of them. Celestia noticed and decided to explain.

"These two pulled a prank on Luna so she got back at them this way," she said. Her horn glowed as the two alicorns were once again earth ponies.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

"Luna is right," Hope said. "Only you and Sweetie Belle can bring peace back to Equestria."

"What can I do?" Spike asked. "I'm not my mother. My spells are weak. I can't fight like my dad could."

"You're right," Darth said. "You're not your parents. You're Spike. The future King of Equestria." He walked towards the open meadow before turning back. "Follow me." He disappeared in the trees as Hope followed. Celestia and Luna nodded to Spike and Sweetie as they followed.

They arrived at a pond as Spike walked over to them.

"Look in the pond," Hope said. Spike did as he was told and only saw his reflection.

"What's the point of just seeing my reflection?" he asked.

"Look harder," Celestia said as Spike looked once more, this time, Darth placed a hoof in the water as ripples appeared. Soon, Spike saw his father's face for the first time in years.

"You may not be your father," Luna said. "But he does live in you."

Fog soon appeared on the other side of the pond as a familiar pony began to take shape.

"Dad?" Spike's eyes were wide open as he saw the pony.

"Were you expecting Attila the Stallion?" Flash asked. Spike laughed, remembering the joke from years ago. "It's good to finally talk to you again, Spike."

"It's good to see you again too, dad," Spike wanted to run over and hug his dad, but he knew it was a spirit. "Have you ever appeared to mom?"

"No, I haven't," Flash replied. "You're the one I needed to contact for years. By the looks of it, Sweetie Belle was able to find you."

"Yeah," Spike replied. "She helped me realize that Blueblood was responsible for what happened."

"Yet you're still conflicted," Flash noted. Spike sighed,

"I'm worried about what others will say," Spike began. "Blueblood will just say I murdered you and get ponies on his side. Mom will even hate me for running away."

"Spike," Celestia interrupted. "Twilight was worried about you the entire time she believed you died. Shining and Cadance were told of your survival. You'll be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" Spike asked. The four nodded as Sweetie walked up beside him.

"I'll be by your side the entire time," she said before kissing Spike on the lips. As soon as their lips touched, a bright light enveloped Spike as he began to lift into the air. The light spun around, speeding up as it lowered Spike down. When he was back on the ground, his horn began to glow as he lifted a nearby boulder.

"My magic is back!" Spike exclaimed. He stretched his wings and began to fly around, laughing as he felt the wind blow in his face.

"Looks like the spell Blueblood had placed on him is finally over," Flash said. Spike landed next to Sweetie, happy for the first time in years.

"If my kiss did that," Sweetie mentioned. "I should've kissed you years ago."

"Are you ready to face Blueblood?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Spike answered. When Spike turned to talk to Flash, he was gone. In his place was writing that said 'Remember who you are'.

"Let's go," Celestia said. Just as they were leaving, Snips and Snails walked up to them.

"Are you leaving?" Snails asked. Spike nodded. "Then we're coming with you."

"Why?" Spike asked.

"You're our friend," Snips answered. "If your home is important to you, then we're with you to the end."

"Thanks guys," Spike said. The eight continued on to their trip to Canterlot, determined to finally defeat Blueblood.


End file.
